justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monscratch/My just dance's fanmade gallery
Hi i did this blog to show u some just dance fanmades that i made, Hope you like it guys. And i'll do more in a time enjoy my galery :) The fanmades, search the song of one if want :) http://monscratch.deviantart.com/ https://www.youtube.com/gorditamia81 Mami silicon.png|Colibritany - Mami Silicion Piel Morena.png|Thalia - Piel Morena el profe miranda.png|Miranda! - El Profe Thalia amar sin ser amada.jpg|Thalia - Amar sin ser amada amar sin ser amada.png|Thalia - Amar sin ser amada (zoom effect (i love it style) ) Cuando dos electrones chocan.png|La Prohibida - Cuando dos electrones chocan Amor electrico.png|La prohibida - Amor eléctrico florencia.png|Chocolate - Baila Florencia dulcero.png|Mega Sexx - Dulcero miss mistery.png|BREAKERZ - Miss Mystery Algo me gusta de ti.png|Wisin y Yandel - Algo me gusta de ti Me rio de ti.jpg|Gloria Trevi - Me río de ti los adolescentes.png|Dënver - Los Adolescentes Lepo Lepo.png|Psirico - Lepo Lepo scheibe.png|Lady Gaga - Scheiße who owns my heart.png|Miley Cyrus - Who Owns My Heart Petit Love.png|Smile.dk - Petit Love Lovefool.png|The Cardigans - Lovefool Suerte.png|Shakira - Suerte (Wherever, Whenever) wow.png|Kyle Minogue - Wow chocolate.png|Kylie Minogue - Chocolate Alan - Diamond.jpg|Alan - Diamond Cinema.jpg|Benny Benassi Ft. Gary Go - Cinema Cinema2.jpg Sweet Nothing.jpg|Calvin Harris Ft. Florence Welch - Sweet Nothing Touch My body.jpg|Mariah Carey - Touch My Body Malchik Gay.jpg|t.A.T.u - Malchick Gay Something About us.jpg|Daft Punk - Something About Us Stripper Friends.png|Tila Tequila - Stripper Friends Rosa Pastel.png|Belanova - Rosa Pastel 1 2 3 GO.png|Belanova - One, Two, Three, GO! Luz sin gravedad.png|Belinda - Luz sin gravedad Pretty Boy.png|M2M - Pretty Boy new york city boy.png|Pet Shop Boys - New york city boy come into my world.png|Kylie Minogue - Come into my world sexy chambelan.png|Colibritany - Mi sexy chambelan i wanna go.png|Britney Spears - I wanna go goodnes gracious.png|Ellie Goulding - Goodnes Gracious Coaches: baila florencia.png|Chocolate - Baila Florencia dënver - los adolescentes.png|Denver - Los Adolescentes suerte shakira.png|Shakira - Suertes piel morena.png|Thalia - Piel Morena amor electrico coach.png|Amor electrico me rio de ti.png|Me rio de ti i wanna go coach.png|I Wanna Go Coach wow coach.png|Wow Coach Chocolate cover.jpg|chocolate goodnes gracious cover.png|Goodnes Gracious lovefool coach.png|Lovefool coach Goodnes Gracious coach.png|Goodnes Gracious Coach Other: your body coach (2).png|Christina Aguilera - Your Body Coach (coach edition for JustMax) 1546049_10203517393714554_259791656_n (1).jpg|Coach 1452358_10203056351988799_561105299_n.jpg|Coach coach (2).png|Coach avatar xd.png|Coach X Avatar catanella.png|Orange Caramel - Catanella (coach edition for JustMax) Becky g shower fanmade by monscratch by monscratch-d8im0qq.png|Becky G - Shower (Fanmade Coach to JustMax) Fanmade Menu: Chocolate menu 2014.jpg|Kylie Minogue - Chocolate Cinema menu 2014.jpg|Benny Benassi - Cinema los adolescentes en menu.png|Denver - Los Adolescentes scheibe menu.png|Lady Gaga - Scheibe Jd2015 menu fanmade.png|Just dance 2015 menu fanmade Fanmade Remakes: heart of glass remake.png|Blondie - Heart of Glass (Remake) cotton eyed joe.png|Rednex - Cotton Eyed Joe (Remake) Heart of Glass avatar.png|Heart of glass avatar Kids In America avatar.png|Kids In America Avatar Venus remake.png|Bananarama - Venus (remake) Jetcoasterlove remake.png|KARA - Jet Coaster Love "Espada" by Javiera Mena: This is a fanmade of a song called "Espada" by a chilean singer called "Javiera Mena. This is the music video http://youtu.be/GqNTdNCU2y8 Espada coach 1 big.png|"Espada" Coach Javiera Mena- Espada.jpg|"Espada" Cover Espada 2 (2).png|Javiera Mena - Espada Espada 1.png|Javiera Mena - Espada Category:Blog posts